


Tumblr Prompt One Shots

by Abster001



Category: Gravity Falls, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst dotted around, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Implied Character Death, Kissing, Lot's of fluff, M/M, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: Various One shots requested from TumblrChapters:Chapter 1 - “Shh, I’m going to keep you safe” (Shance, NSFW)Chapter 2 - “Are all Alphas this big?” (Shance, NSFW, A/B/O)Chapter 3 - "Hnn - Don't touch me" (Shance, NSFW, A/B/O)Chapter 4 - "Do you need me to go get your Alpha?" (Shance, NSFW, A/B/O)Chapter 5 - "If we get out of this alive, I'm going to kiss you" (Shance)Chapter 6 - "Good luck. Be careful." (Isteith)Chapter 7 - "Alpha wakes up their sore Omega with kisses and massages, they ask their Omega was they would like to eat. " (Isteith, A/B/O)Chapter 8 - "Omega fake sleeping for awhile, trying to hear what their Alpha is doing as they take care of them. Them giggling at something silly their Alpha says" (Klance, A/B/O)Chapter 9 - ‘Kiss on a dare’ (Klance)Chapter 10 - ‘“We can never be together” kiss’ (Luro, Altean Lance)Chapter 11 - ‘A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”’ (Isteith)Chapter 12 - ‘“War’s End” kiss’ (Allurivan)Chapter 13 - ‘Shy kiss’ (Young Zalfor)Chapter 14 - ‘Last kiss’ (BillDip)





	1. “Shh, I’m going to keep you safe” (Shance, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a Prompt Written, you can check my Tumblr: https://ab5ter.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompts
> 
> Any and all are free to send
> 
> Ships are tagged at the top of chapters and most Chapters are quite short

Gentle sounds of flesh against flesh echoed through the room. Whispered praises floated around the room, soft and gentle. A blizzard raged outside, filling the air with its screams.

 

When a particularly loud gust blew up, a muffled sob ripped into the air, followed by quiet shushing.

 

Shiro held Lance closer as he sobbed, shushing him gently

 

“Shh, I’m going to keep you safe” He murmured, as Lance leaned into him more “you’ll be fine”

 

The storm raged behind them, but they stayed together, and Shiro Kept Lance safe.


	2. “Are all Alphas this big?” (Shance, NSFW, A/B/O)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - “Are all Alphas this big?” (Shance, NSFW, A/B/O)

Laughter echoed round the room, footsteps stumbling towards the door of the bedroom. The door opened to Shiro and Lance, laughing and kissing each other carefully. Aside from their antics, the only noise echoing around them was the rain from outside, pattering gently against the windows.

 

The two tumbled onto the bed, rolling around until Shiro was a top.

 

Lance sat up and eagerly pulled away Shiro's clothes. Shiro responded by tugging off Lances own.

 

When Shiro Lost his boxers, lance paused, staring at him. Shiro stopped as well, uneasiness on his face, worried that Lance was going to back out.

 

“Are all Alphas this big?” Shiro choked and laughed at his question and the appreciation in Lances eyes; Good thing his Omega was a size queen.


	3. "Hnn - Don't touch me" (Shance, NSFW, A/B/O)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - "Hnn - Don't touch me" (Shance, NSFW, A/B/O)

Lance was curled up on his side, pain and heat wracking through his body. Hands were everywhere, on every part of his body and he sobbed, trying to pull himself away from them.

 

There were too many, too much, He just wanted to get away, for everyone to get away, to leave him alone.

 

“Hnn - Don’t touch me!” He called out, trembling increasing.

 

A growl ripped through the air, and Lance relaxed; He knows that growl.

 

A hand carded through his hair and pulled up his head. Shiro was leaning over him, concern showing on his face.

 

“Hey there little one, how about we get you home?” Lance nodded and curled into his Alpha, sighing happily.

 

He was safe.


	4. "Do you need me to go get your Alpha?" (Shance, NSFW, A/B/O)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - "Do you need me to go get your Alpha?" (Shance, NSFW, A/B/O)

Lance hated heats.

 

He especially hated heats out in the open and without his Alpha.

 

Not to mention it got him attention. Unwanted attention. Lance wasn’t opposed to people looking at him, but in this sense, it wasn’t welcome.

 

He’d collapsed some time ago, curling in on himself with Hunk trying to hide him from view. Keith was posed above him, hands hovering just above him; wanting to help but afraid to touch.

 

“Do you need me to go get your Alpha?”

 

Lance hesitated, not knowing what to chose; He wanted Shiro, but he was at work…

 

Lance shook his head.

 

“Take me to him instead” Keith nodded and, with the help of Hunk, pushed through the gather crowd and got Lance to the car.

 

They’d get him to Shiro in no time.


	5. "If we get out of this alive, I'm going to kiss you" (Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 - "If we get out of this alive, I'm going to kiss you" (Shance)

Blaster fire can be heard overhead, flashes of lasers. Lance and Shiro were crouched behind cover, Lance firing off shots whenever there’s an opening.

 

After a close call, Lance pushes himself back against the cover, huffing under his breath “This isn’t going to end well”

 

He seemingly spoke too soon, as an explosion happened behind them; Keith has managed to shoot into the hanger and clear them an exit.

 

Shiro and Lance bolted for the next cover. They pressed themselves against it and got ready to hold back the soldiers. Keith fired another shot, clearing another path. Unthinkingly, Lance blurted out “If we get out of this alive, I’m going to kiss you” He said this while staring at Shiro, who stared back in shock. It then registered in Lances mind as to what he said, and he glanced away. Shiro cleared his throat and ran around the cover, running at the soldiers.

 

Lance followed close behind.

 

* * *

 

 

They soon got back to their Lions and fled in the castle ship. Lance walked out of the Blue lions hanger, still feeling flustered and intending to head to his room, before a hand caught his arm. Glancing back, Lance saw that his leader had caught him. He froze, trying to stutter out an apology, before his mouth was caught in a kiss.

 

Shiro pulled back and chuckled “Isn’t that what you were going to do?”


	6. "Good luck. Be careful." (Isteith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 - "Good luck. Be careful." (Isteith)

Keith pushed his way out of the Blade of Marmora base, heading to a ship with several other members.

 

They made their way onto the ship, Keith at the back, until he was pulled down. He fell into a large chest, being held tightly familiar arms. He hugged back tightly, listening to the beat of Iston’s heart.

 

A gentle kiss was placed to the top of his head, words murmured against his hair.

 

“Good luck. Be careful” Keith pulled back and smiled at his boyfriend. They shared a kiss, before keith walked onto the ship, waving goodbye to Iston as the door closed.  
Iston’s smile faded “Please be careful”


	7. "Alpha wakes up their sore Omega with kisses and massages, they ask their Omega was they would like to eat. " (Isteith, A/B/O)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 - "Alpha wakes up their sore Omega with kisses and massages, they ask their Omega was they would like to eat. " (Isteith, A/B/O)

Keith groaned under his breath, curling in on himself as hands massaged on his lower back. His eyes flitted open, squinting up at his boyfriend with a less than happy glare. Iston smiled down at him, used to his mates grumpy behaviour, kissing Keith forehead gently.

 

“Hello there Lil' one, how’re you feeling?” Iston questioned quietly, brushing Keith hair back with his hand.

 

Keith leaned into his touch and huffed “feel bad, hurts” Iston rumbled in sympathy.

 

He curling himself over Keith, pressing more kisses onto his bedhead.

 

“You wanna try and eat something?” Keith hummed, nodding against his lips, “What you want?” Keith nuzzled into the pillow and hummed again in thought.

 

“Mmmmmh… Pancakes” Iston chuckled and kisses keith again, before straightening up and walking to the kitchen.

 

Keith snuggled into the blankets again and dozed off, content and safe.


	8. "Omega fake sleeping for awhile, trying to hear what their Alpha is doing as they take care of them. Them giggling at something silly their Alpha says" (Klance, A/B/O)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 - "Omega fake sleeping for awhile, trying to hear what their Alpha is doing as they take care of them. Them giggling at something silly their Alpha says" (Klance, A/B/O)

Lance dozed on his and Keith's bed, snuggled deep into the blankets of his nest. He could hear Keith shuffling in the background. Various noises, muffled to try and ensure he wouldn’t wake. Lance could have snorted at the idea; His Alpha was sweet, but not the brightest.

 

His scent gave away the fact he was awake. It seemed Keith has yet to notice.

 

The most entertaining thing, however, was hearing stumbling and swearing in the background as Keith tried to clean the house. It was thoughtful of him, seeing as Lance had no energy at the moment.

 

Keith stumbled again, a thud sounding, followed quickly by a swear.

 

Gad damn it Lance and his stupid shoes!

 

Lance giggled at that, knowing which shoes his mate had tripped over; Some Ocean Blue high tops sitting at the base of the stairs.

 

Several more swears sounded, which caused Lance to curl up into a giggling fit. He was lost in his humour that he didn’t hear or notice the noises from Keith stopping. He did notice, however, when footsteps sounded up the stairs.

 

He relaxed on the bed as the door swung open. He knew Keith was starting at him, a smile slowly spreading on his face. He tried to hide it, attempting to bury himself into his pillows. An offended gasp sounded and an extra body bounced into the bed. Lance let out a snort and squealed when arms wrapped around him and his mate rolled on top of him.

 

“You little shit!” Keith cried out, Lance still quaking with Laughter.

 

They rolled around for a little while longer, Keith joining with his laughs. They eventually stopped, curled around each other and holding each other close. And they lay there like that, sharing space and breaths, until night fell and morning rose once again.


	9. ‘Kiss on a dare’ (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 - ‘Kiss on a dare’ (Klance)

It was meant to be innocent, a little get together of the crew. It was Lance who gave the idea for truth or dare. There were varied reactions; Pidge enthusiastic with lance, the rest were wary. Keith seemed uninterested mostly.

 

In hindsight, they should’ve seen it coming.

 

It was Keith turn and chose a dare, never one to truly talk about truth. It was also Pidge’s turn to give a choice. She grinned slyly, mischief creeping into her gaze.

 

“I dare you… to kiss Lance!”

 

Lance had spluttered, protests falling from his lips, face gaining a red glaze.

 

His words froze when his head was turned to the side, lips slotting against his. Keith pulled back, a smirk pulling at his face. Lances mouth just opened and closed, gaping like a fish. A few people in the group chuckled as Lance jumped up and ran to the bathroom, blushing madly and covering his mouth. Keith’s grin increased as he looked after the blushing cuban.

 

Hindsight; what a wonderful thing


	10. ‘“We can never be together” kiss’ (Luro, Altean Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 - ‘“We can never be together” kiss’ (Luro, Altean Lance)

They were always forbidden; Lance was a prince, Kuro was a soldier. They were never meant to be.

 

So, why was it they were drawn together?

 

They stayed with each other, little kisses around corners, secret get togethers in Lances quarters.

 

But Lance was a prince. He had his duties.

 

In one week, he’d be gone. Married off to prince Lotor of the Galran Empire. It was political, it always was. Lance and Lotor were friends, never anything more. Lotor knew of Lances feelings for Kuro, of their relationship, but there was nothing they could do. Lance could only say goodbye.

 

They spent every moment together, not caring to hide any longer. What was the point? Lance would be gone soon anyways.

 

On the final day, they held each other, sharing one last kiss, Kuro whispering something between them that broke Lances heart;

 

“We could have never been together”


	11. ‘A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”’ (Isteith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 - ‘A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”’ (Isteith)

It was meant to be a clean mission, simple, easy.

 

But, of course, it backfired. Of course it did, nothing went right for them.

 

They were ambushed, they never stood a chance.

 

And now? Keith was cursing the reason they were here, as his lover bled out in his arms.

 

Blasters fired overhead, breaking into their cover. It wouldn’t last long. It didn’t need to. Keith leaned his forehead against Iston’s, tears streaming down his face. Iston coughed and keith held him, hoping to alleviate the pain. A quiet voice reached his ears, hoarse and laced with pain;

 

“Kiss me”

 

Keith stared at him, before kissing him gently.

 

Everything faded into the background, All that was important was Keith and Iston, no matter how soon this moment would end.

 

At least, for now, they could share this last moment together.


	12. ‘“War’s End” kiss’ (Allurivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 - ‘“War’s End” kiss’ (Allurivan)

That was it.

 

It was over.

 

The final battle had been fought.

 

They were alive.

 

They still had things they needed to do; Planets to fix, treaty’s to be signed, all sorts of political disputes to sort out. But the fighting had ended.

 

And they’d won.

 

Allura wasted no time. She stormed onto his ship, marching her way up to the control room. People obviously tried to stop her, but decided against it; No one could stop the princess on a mission.

 

The doors slid open, and Kolivian turned round, surprise showing on his face for half of a millie-second, before he changed into his normal scowl. It turned back to surprise again as Allura marched over and dragged him down, lips clashing against his.

 

They pulled back, Kolivian bewildered, Allura Smirking.

 

“What, did I surprise you?”


	13. ‘Shy kiss’ (Young Zalfor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 - ‘Shy kiss’ (Young Zalfor)

Stars glittered in the sky over head, constellations with hundreds of names swirling above the prince. Alfor stared above him, trying to remember the galrian names for several of the constellations; He’d begged Zarkon to teach him a few nights earlier.

 

He mouthed the names to himself, eyes connecting the stars together. When he reached Zarkon favourite, he spoke louder, saying the word aloud.

 

“You’re close, but you need to roll the ‘r’ more” Alfor jumped in place, spinning his head round to lock eyes with Zarkon. He relaxed and went back to gazing at the stars, noting that Zarkon took a place next to him.

 

They chatted mindlessly, conversation flowing smoothly before they lapsed into silence. There was nothing awkward about it, but Alfor couldn’t stop shifting.

 

The moment was perfect. He wanted to take a chance with Zarkon, but in the end, it was still a risk. Was he willing to take it?

 

Glancing at Zarkon through the corner of his eye, looking how he was glazed in moonlight, he realised that he was.

 

Moving over slowly, Alfor inched closer to the other. Zarkon seemed to notice, but made no comment.

 

It lasted a second, but Alfor leaned closer and placed a quick kiss upon Zarkons cheek.

 

Immediately afterwards, both of their faces set alight, and they looked away blushing.

 

Perhaps it was a well thought out risk


	14. ‘Last kiss’ (BillDip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 - ‘Last kiss’ (BillDip)

It wasn’t meant to end like this.

 

Ford was never meant to find out about them, but he did. And that’s what lead them to this point; Dipper shielding Bill with his body while Ford pointed a gun at them. It was meant to turn Bill to stone. It was meant to remove him for good. But Dipper wasn’t having it.

 

He stood against Ford, challenging him.

 

It was a futile fight. Ford wasn’t backing down, neither was Dipper.

 

Bill knew what would happen, knew how’d this end. He also knew that in no way could he change the outcome. He turned Dipper around in his arms, holding the human close. 

Dipper looked up at him, confused. Bill just stared back sadly.

 

Bill pressed and gentle kiss to Dipper’s lips, the other copying his action.

 

Ford pulled the trigger.

 

Dipper jolted, a strange feeling traveling up his spine and through his body. He tried to pull back, but Bill merely held him tighter.

 

They pulled back for one more breath of air, the demon whispering “I’m sorry” between them, before he kissed his human again.

 

The feeling spread, filling Dipper completely, until he felt nothing.

 

\---

 

If you follow the path through the woods, you’ll see them; The statue of the two lovers, embracing each other, even in their final moments.

 

And even though they’re gone, their love reigns eternal.


	15. ‘“I’ve missed you” kiss’ (BillDip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 - ‘“I’ve missed you” kiss’ (BillDip)

Several years had passed since that fateful day in Gravity Falls.

 

After weirdmageddon, The Pines family had managed to turn Bill human to avoid any further situations. Through that turning, he began getting closer to the younger set of twins.

 

At the start, it was terrible; Bill tried to kill the whole family multiple times, Dipper and Mabel tried to avoid him as much as they could and Ford kept threatening to shoot him.

 

But then, Dipper join him in his room. Bill made an offhand suggestion of killing him, but… he never followed through. Dipper asked him some questions, got some cryptic answers in return and then left, promising to return the next day.

 

And that was a promise that was followed through. Slowly but surely, the ex-demon and the human started to grow closer. And, after 5 years of Bill being human, they tried their hand at dating.

 

And it went great. Of course there were bumps in the road, when aren’t there, but it worked for them.

 

Until Bill started to regain his powers.

 

Until Ford found out, about everything.

 

Until that one. Fateful. Day.

 

Ford and turned Bill to stone and intended to smash the statue where it stood. But a part of Dipper arose, one that Bill had promised to teach him to control, and he repealed Ford with an unexpected force.

 

The force field stayed up, protecting his lover from further harm.

 

Dipper continued his promise, staying that the statue everyday, talking to his lost lover, losing a piece of himself each time he gained no reply.

 

Dipper was set to leave, a plan to tour Europe with Mabel, to get out of this place. Stan had taken Ford away, so there was no fear for Bill’s safety. But… Dipper still wished to say goodbye, even if he’d return.

 

This time, he stood there, looking at the statue, his lovers gentle eyes; They’d never shown fear, even within those final moments. Dipper couldn’t help himself.

 

He curled at the base of the statue, silent sobs shaking his body as tears streamed down his face. Was it too much to ask for him back? His heart yearned for his love, he just wished to hold him again.

 

Dipper was suddenly startled by warm hands upon his cheeks. His head shot up, and he locked eyes with his demon. Through his tears, he hadn’t seen his love unfreeze, hadn’t seen the spell upon him finally waste away.

 

Dipper’s tears fell harder, relief rolling through him in wave. Bill’s tears joined his, a breathtaking smile gracing his face. Dipper threw himself at Bill, holding his close as he kissed him, hearing three words whispered between them that made his heart soar;

 

“I’ve missed you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated~


End file.
